Marvel Cinematic Universe/Characters
The character list comes from TV Tropes. Feel free to add characters that are not listed as long as they appear in a MCU film or any other related media. Whole list of characters in marvel movies has its own page here. Avengers *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Natasha Romanov/Black Widow *Bruce Banner/The Hulk *Clint Barton/Hawkeye I/Ronin *James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine *Sam Wilson / The Falcon *Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch *Pietro Maximoff / Quicksilver *The Vision *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Scott Lang/Ant-Man Allies * Loki Laufeyson *Dr. Erik Selvig *Dr. Helen Cho Others * Quentin BeckMysterio Guardians of the Galaxy * Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Thor * Gamora * Rocket Raccoon * Drax the Destroyer * Yondu Udonta * Groot * Nebula * Mantis * Kraglin Obfonteri S.H.I.E.L.D. * Directors of S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Director Margaret Carter ** Director Keller ** Director Nick Fury ** Director Phil Coulson ** Director Jeffrey Mace / Patriot ** Director Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie * Commanders and High-Ranking Agents ** Agent/Commander Maria Hill ** Agent Victoria Hand ** General Rick Stoner * The World Security Council ** Singh ** Rockwell ** Hawley ** Gideon Malick ** Secretary Alexander Pierce * Team Coulson ** Daisy Johnson / Skye / Quake ** Melinda May ** Grant Ward ** Leopold Fitz ** Jemma Simmons ** Antoine "Trip" Triplet ** Michael "Mike" Peterson / Deathlok ** Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie ** Barbara "Bobbi" Morse / Mockingbird ** Lance Hunter ** Lincoln Campbell ** Joey Gutierrez ** "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez ** Lincoln Campbell * Strategic Scientific Reserve **Colonel Chester Phillips ** Dr. Abraham Erskine ** Gilmore Hodge ** Lorraine ** Agent Jack Thompson ** Deputy Director Roger Dooley ** Agent Ray Krzeminski ** Agent Yauch ** Agent Mike Li ** Agent Rick Ramirez ** Rose Roberts ** Dr. Aloysius Samberly ** Howling Commandos *** Corporal "Dum Dum" Dugan *** Montgomery Falsworth *** Jacques Dernier *** Jim Morita *** Gabe Jones *** Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton *** Happy Sam Sawyer *** Jonathan "Junior" Juniper Masters of the Mystic Arts *Doctor Stephen Strange *The Ancient One *Karl Mordo *Wong *Daniel Drumm *Sol Rama *Tina Minoru Defenders & Their Allies *Defenders **Matt Murdock / Daredevil **Jessica Jones **Luke Cage **Danny Rand / Iron Fist *Allies **Claire Temple **Colleen Wing **Malcolm Ducasse **Misty Knight **Karen Page **Foggy Nelson **Jeri Hogarth **Trish Walker **Frank Castle / The Punisher Runaways *Alex Wilder *Nico Minoru *Karolina Dean *Gertrude "Gert" Yorkes *Chase Stein *Molly Hernandez *Old Lace *Topher *Xavin The Chaste *Stick *Elektra Natchios *Stone *Star *Jacques Duchamps Other Superheroes *Robbie Reyes (Ghost Rider II) *"Johnny Blaze" (Ghost Rider I) *Tyrone Johnson (Cloak) *Tandy Bowen (Dagger) Villainous Individuals and Organizations * Thanos **Thanos's Forces: The Other, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian, The Chitauri, Outriders, Ronan the Accuser, Korath the Pursuer * HYDRA **Leadership: The Ancient Society, Hive, Gideon Malick, Stephanie Malick, Nathaniel Malick, Johann Schmidt (Red Skull), Dr. Arnim Zola, Secretary Alexander Pierce, Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, Daniel Whitehall/Werner Reinhardt, Dr. List, Sunil Bakshi, The Council, Brigadier General Hale, Mitchell Carson, Vasily Karpov, Professor Steger ***Grant Ward **Operatives: Heinz Kruger, Agent Jasper Sitwell, Agent Brock Rumlow (Crossbones), Jack Rollins, Agent 33, Kenneth Turgeon, Marcus Scarlotti, Toshiro Mori, Julien Beckers, Kebo, Candice Lee, Ruby, Werner von Strucker, Giyera, Lucio **The Centipede Group: John Garrett (The Clairvoyant), Edison Po, Ian Quinn, Debbie, Akela Amador, The Englishman, Brian Hayward, Kaminsky * Kree Empire: The Kree, Starforce, Mar-Vell, Minn-Erva, At-Lass, Bron-Char, The Kree Ambassador, Vin-Tak, G.H. * The Hand **The Five Fingers: Alexandra Reid, Madame Gao, Bakuto, Murakami, Sowande ***Murakami's Faction: Nobu Yoshioka, Hirochi, Tyler, The Specialist, Stan Gibson, Daniel Gibson, Philip Cabroni, the child Black Sky ***Madame Gao's Faction: Venzikov brothers, The Bride of Nine Spiders, Scythe, Zhou Cheng, King, Alexi, Vando, Sophia, Radovan Bernivig ***Bakuto's Faction: Becky Yoo, Mary, Brian, Darryl, Ciara, Gil, * Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.): Aldrich Killian, Maya Hansen, Eric Savin, Ellen Brandt, Jack Taggart, "The Mandarin" * Roxxon Corporation: Thomas Richards, Peter Scarborough, Nathan Bowen, Ivan Hess, Mina Hess, Stan Bartlett, Ashlie. * The Dark Dimension: Dormammu, Kaecilius, Zealots * LMDs: Aida, May LMD, Radcliffe LMD, Coulson LMD, Fitz LMD, Mack LMD, Mace LMD, Johnson LMDs, Simmons LMD, Ivanov LMDs * The Confederacy: Taryan, Faulnak, Maston-Dar, Qovas **Kree Watch: Kasius, Sinara, Hek-Sel, The Vicar, Ava, Tye, Abby, Ben, Basha, Gaius Ponarian, Karaba, The Seer * The Council of Nine: Whitney Frost, Calvin Chadwick, Hugh Jones, Tom Gloucester, Mortimer Hayes, Vernon Masters, Rufus Hunt * PRIDE: Jonah, Catherine Wilder, Geoffrey Wilder, Tina Minoru, Robert Minoru, Leslie Dean, Frank Dean, Stacey Yorkes, Dale Yorkes, Janet Stein, Victor Stein, Gene and Alice Hernandez, Church of Gibborim, Frances and Aura, Vaughn, Destiny Gonzalez, Detective Flores, AWOL, Kincaid * IGH: Dr. Karl Malus, Dr. Miklos Kozlov, Inez Green, Alisa Jones, Robert Coleman / Whizzer, McManus, Fortner. * Testament Industries: Anderson Schultz, Eliza Schultz, Robert/John Pilgrim, Marlena Olin. * Other Supervillains: Obadiah Stane (Iron Monger), Ivan Vanko (Whiplash), Emil Blonsky (Abomination), Ulysses Klaue, Darren Cross (Yellowjacket), Helmut Zemo, Ava Starr (Ghost), Lorelei, Kilgrave, Marcus Daniels (Blackout), Calvin Johnson, Eli Morrow, Darkhold Ghosts, Lucy Bauer, Andre Deschaine **Ultron **Ego the Living Planet **Hela Odinsdottir **Erik Stevens / Killmonger * Criminals & Terrorists: T. Vanchat, Todd Neiman, Duane Porter, Rick Cotton, Comanche, White Power Dave, Herman, Fletcher Higgs, Akihiko **Criminal & Terrorist Organizations: Raza, Abu Bakaar, Jackson Norriss, The Mandarin, Ulysses Klaue, Georges Batroc, Ferdinand Lopez, The Superior, Tucker Shockley, Joseph Manfredi, "Nonna" Manfredi, Hank, Karla Faye Gideon, David Angar, Wendell Levi, Francis Noche, Chen, Fith Street Locos, Santino Noguera, Aryan Brotherhood, Dogs of Hell, Rooster, Jimmy the Bear ***Military Heroin Smuggling Conspiracy: William Rawlins, The Blacksmith, Billy Russo, Carson Wolf, Colonel Morty Bennett **New York-Based Criminals: Finn Cooley, Nesbitt, Grotto, Turk Barrett, Silvio, Prohashka, Dutton, Don Rigoletto, Roscoe Sweeney, Clint, Shameek Smith, Wilfredo "Chico" Diaz, Dante Chapman, Lance, Lewis Wilson, Aaron Davis, Sissy Garcia, Shane Ryback ***Fisk Crime Ring: Wilson Fisk (The Kingpin), Vanessa Marianna, James Wesley, Benjamin Donovan, Stewart Finney, Leland Owlsley, Anatoly & Vladimir Ranskahov, Sergei, Francis, John Healy, Clyde Farnum, Rance, Parish Landman ***Harlem's Paradise: Mariah Dillard, Hernán "Shades" Alvarez, Cornell "Cottonmouth" Stokes, Mama Mabel, Pistol Pete, Alex, Zip, Tone, Willis "Diamondback" Stryker, Domingo Colon ***The Stylers : John McIver/Bushmaster, Sheldon Shaw, Stephanie Miller, Anansi, Tilda Johnson, Ingrid Mackintosh ***Vulture's Gang: Adrian Toomes (Vulture), Phineas Mason (Tinkerer), Herman Schultz (Shocker II), Jackson Brice (Shocker I), Randy Vale, Mac Gargan Other Individuals and Organizations * Enhanced: Chan Ho Yin (Scorch), Tobias Ford, Donnie Gill (Blizzard), Carl "Crusher" Creel (Absorbing Man), Dr. Samuel Sterns, Mayhem, Holden Radcliffe, Anon * Inhumans: Raina, Jiaying, Gordon, Eva Belyakov, Katya Belyakov, Alisha Whitley, J.T. James (Hellfire), Dr. Andrew Garner / Lash, Dwight Frye, Vijay Nadeer, Primitives **Inhumans - Attilan : Black Bolt, Medusa, Maximus, Karnak, Gorgon, Crystal, Triton, Auran * Government & Military: Captain Michael Carter, Fred Wells, Roeder, Schneider, Hutter, Ernst Mueller, Comandante Camila Reyes, Luca Russo, Victor Ramon, Ahmad Zubair **United States Government: President Matthew Ellis, Vice President Rodriguez, Secretary Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, Senator Stern, Senator Christian Ward, Senator Randolph Cherryh, Senator Ellen Nadeer, Senator Stan Ori, Dinah Madani, Sam Stein, Rafael Hernandez, Rosalind Price, Luther Banks, Marion James, Everett Kenneth Ross, Agent Sharon Carter (Agent 13), Jimmy Woo, Agent Stoltz, Anne-Marie Hoag ***United States Military: General Joel Greller, Pvt. Gilmore Hodge, O'Connor, Jon Bruno, Major General Meade, Brigadier General Glenn Talbot, General Hale, Lt. Evans, Curtis Hoyle, Gunner Henderson **Russian Government & Military: Prime Minister Dimitri Olshenko, Anton Petrov, Colonel General Georgi Luchkov, Colonel General Androvich, Madame B., Eva, Anya, Leviathan, Johann Fennhoff, Dottie Underwood, Leet Brannis, Sasha Demidov **Wakanda Government & Military : T'Chaka, Shuri, Ramonda, N'Jobu, Okoye, Ayo, Zuri, Nakia, River Tribe Elder, W'Kabi, M'Baku ***T'Challa / Black Panther * Citizens: Dr. Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Dr. Betty Ross, Dr. Leonard Samson, Luis, Maggie Lang, Cassie Lang, Jim Paxton, Dave, Kurt, Dale, Ace Peterson, Gabriel Reyes, Amy Minoru, James Lucas, Dr. Noah Burstein, Albert Rackham, Dr. Reva Connors, Meredith Quill, Harley Keener, Hannah Hutchins, Audrey Nathan, Thomas Ward, Ruben Mackenzie, Thurston Koenig, In General, Laura Barton, The Barton Children, Lian May, William May, Hope Schlotmann, Bob and Barbara Schlotmann, Andrew Henry, Violet, Wilma Cully, "Uncle" Bud Schultz, Alistair Fitz, Ian Boothby, Albert Thompson, Louise Thompson, Dr. Ho Yinsen, Agnes Kitsworth, Noob Master 69 **New York City: Councilwoman Mariah Dillard, Councilman Damon Boone, Samantha Reyes, Blake Tower, Jeri Hogarth, Pam, Marci Stahl, Foggy Nelson, Ben Urich, Mitchell Ellison, Caldwell, Karen Page, Jennifer Many, Battlin' Jack Murdock, Melvin Potter, Father Lantom, Josie, Elena Cardenas, Jerry, May Parker, Bobby Fish, Connie "Genghis Connie" Lin, Dante Chapman, Henry "Pop" Hunter, Chico Diaz, Candace Miller, Joel Spurlock, David Griffith, Malcolm Ducasse, Oscar, Robyn, Ruben, Trish Walker, Dorothy Walker, Claire Temple, Shirley Benson, Louisa Delgado, Dr. Christine Palmer, Dr. Nicodemus West, Jack Denton, Dr. Paul Edmonds, Dink, Caleb, Marlene Fisk, Bill Fisk, Dr. Wendy Ross-Hogarth, Dr. Reva Connors-Cage, Audrey Eastman, Beth, Method Man, Jonathan Pangborn, Angela del Toro, Angie Martinelli, Miriam Fry, Colleen O'Brien ***New York City Police Department: Sergeant Brett Mahoney, Detective Oscar Clemmons, Sergeant Will Simpson, Detectives Blake and Hoffman, Officer Corbin, Misty Knight, Rafael Scarfe ***Midtown School of Science and Technology: "Flash", Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones, Liz, Betty Brant, Sally Avril, Jason Ionello, Seymour O'Reilly, Abe Brown, Cindy Moon, Principal Morita, Mr. Harrington, Coach Wilson, Ms. Warren **K'un-Lun : Lei Kung the Thunderer, Lord Tuan, Davos, the 1948 Iron Fist * Companies: Justin Hammer, Ivan Vanko (Whiplash), Dr. Aldrich Killian, Dr. Maya Hansen, Eric Savin, Ellen Brandt, "The Mandarin", Kyle Zeller, Chess Roberts, Will Adams, Jackson Norris, Christine Everhart **Stark Industries: Howard Stark, Maria Stark, Pepper Potts, Morgan Stark, Happy Hogan, J.A.R.V.I.S., Mark 44 "Veronica"/Hulkbuster Armor, F.R.I.D.A.Y., Edwin Jarvis, Ana Jarvis, Jason Wilkes, Anton Vanko **Pym Technologies: Hank Pym (Ant-Man I), Hope van Dyne (The Wasp II), Janet van Dyne (The Wasp I), Frank **Rand Enterprises: Wendell Rand, Heather Rand, Harold Meachum, Joy Meachum, Ward Meachum, Lawrence Wilkins, Maria Rodriguez, Donald Hooper, Kyle, Shannon, Megan * Cosmic: The Celestials, Native Sakaarans, The Grandmaster, Topaz, Korg, Miek, The Nova Corps, Irani Rael (Nova Prime), Rhomann Dey, Garthan Saal, Moloka Dar, Monstrous Inmate, The Broker, Bereet, Ayesha, Adam Warlock, The Skrulls, Talos, Taneleer Tivan (The Collector), Carina, Howard the Duck, Cosmo, Will Daniels, Enoch, Abilisk, The Watchers, The Vrellnexians **Nine Realms: King Laufey, Malekith, Algrim (Kurse), Surtur, King Eitri, The Kronan ***Asgard: Asgardians, Allfather Odin Borson, Queen Frigga, Heimdall, Bor Burison, Lady Sif, the Warriors Three (Fandral the Dashing, Hogun the Grim, Volstagg the Voluminous), Skurge, Professor Elliot Rudolph, Valkyrie, Asgardian Signaller, The Destroyer, Fenris, Berserkers ***Loki Odinson / Laufeyson **The Ravagers: Horuz, Taserface, Tullk, Wretch, Stakar Ogord, Aleta Ogord, Martinex, Krugarr, Mainframe, Charlie- 27 **The Lighthouse: Remnants of S.H.I.E.L.D.,Virgil, Deke, Zev, Tess, Grill, Flint, Voss, * Others: Stan Lee, Ant-thony, the Spirit of Vengeance, the Cosmic Entities, the Wakandan Gods, Goose, the Elementals, the Infinity Stones, the Infinity Gauntlet, the Darkhold **The Framework: Madame Hydra, Alistair Fitz, Grant Ward, Antoine Triplett